


The Reaper Prince

by NutaliaSaigon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Ancient China, Angst and Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Erotica, Gay, Grim Reapers, Historical, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut, Tragic Romance, Xianxia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutaliaSaigon/pseuds/NutaliaSaigon
Summary: Over hundred years ago the Jade kingdom was slaughtered with no survivors left. The crown prince and his trusted bodyguard shared a bittersweet kiss with a promise to meet once again in their next life.Hundred years after the fall of the Jade kingdom a strange swordsman by the name Lu Shi shows up at the palace asking to enlist in the army, however the general Wu Zheng is very cautious of the mysterious stranger who have a strange resemblance to the late crown prince.
Relationships: Jiang/Yun, Lu Shi/Wu Zhang





	1. Prologue

The rain fell like needles piercing through his exposed flesh, as it washed away the blood of all his loved ones. 

Hopelessly he dragged his lifeless limps trough the ground, across an endless field of unrecognisable corpses. 

It was as if he could feel his life slowly draining out of him, as he refused to stop till he finally reached the familiar figure. 

Exhausted and in indescribable pain he collapsed on top of the other, and looked at his face. 

Not having any strength left to fight it his teas dripped down on the other man’s face, as he heard a faint whisper. 

“I failed you my lord… Please forgive me…” 

A weak hand pulled his head down for a passionate yet painful kiss. 

His tears traveled down the exposed flesh on his face, and disappeared in the stream of blood, flowing out of half of his face. 

The feeling of the other’s lips brushing against the missing half of his lips felt extremely painful, yet the pain couldn’t compare to the feeling of his heart shattering into bits and pieces for each kiss they shared, as he could feel the both of them growing weaker and weaker, till eventually the other stopped moving and his hand fell to the soaking ground beneath them. 

“I promise that I will find you again and next time I’ll be able to protect you. Till then… please wait for me… Yun…” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Wu have his first encounter with The Grim Reaper

Three soldiers were walking down a narrow path in the woods with cautious steps.

“Are you sure it’s not just a random traveler who got lost in the woods?” One of them asked.

“If it’s serious enough for General Wu to leave the palace, I would be a bit more worried if I were you”

The soldier just replied with a huff as they kept going.

Suddenly the man walking at the very front stopped, holding out his hand to sign for the two others to stop as well.

He remained quiet for a moment as he slowly grabbed the hilt of his sword “You two, go back” He said quietly.

Confused and frozen the two others stood there for a moment till one asked “Sir, then what about you?”

The general looked around and pulled out his sword “Run” he insisted, leaving the two others so scared they started to slowly back away and eventually run away.

“Why didn’t you run with them?” A voice asked mockingly as figures started to step out from the woods.

“I don’t run from anyone” The general replied with a calm voice.

“Well, it could be a perfect way to declare war, by sending your king the head of his best soldier”

The stranger said with a grin as he signed for the others to start attacking.

The general swung his sword with great precision, aiming for their throats to later strike a finishing blow, by piercing his sword trough their skulls as they fell one by one.

His technique was precise and merciless and the way he was fighting was clearly one of a trained professional killer.

Despite his impressive technique he were clearly out-numbered and it was nearly impossible for him to fight that many soldiers all by himself.

“W-wait!” The leader of the strange army yelled with a drastic change of tone.

Everyone immediately stopped, and froze as they looked at the leader.

The General who was unfazed by all the deep cuts on his body, looked up and froze as well.

Next to the leader of the strange army was a man dressed in half black, half white robes, with a black and gold mask covering half of his face.

He was holding a big black scythe right at the throat of the army leader, with an almost seductive looking grin on his face.

“I think it’s time to go home, don’t you think so General Fang?”

The guy who was so smug and cocky earlier, was now shaking in fear as he nodded obediently to the man.

“Men, l-let’s go back!” He yelled.

As soon as the stranger moved his scythe away from his throat, they all immediately ran away as fast as they could, leaving General Wu alone with the terrifying stranger.

Before the stranger could leave the scene, the General ran to grab a hold of his robes.

“Wait! I have something I need to ask you…” The stranger turned around to face the General.

“I have someone I need to find…” He said before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion from the fierce fight and all his injuries.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Wu asks The Grim Reaper about the late Crown Prince Jun Yan

_Hello! I am Crown Prince Jun Yan, what’s your name?_

_My lord, this is your new bodyguard. He don’t have a name so you can call him anything you’d like._

_But he is just a kid like me._

_My lord, he is not a kid, he is a trained soldier._

_But he is so tiny…_

General Wu woke up to a stinging pain, and by pure instinct grabbed the wrist of the person in front of him. 

He opened his eyes to see himself in an unfamiliar place, and in front of his was the strange man from before. 

“Did it hurt?” The stranger asked, but was met with silence. 

General Wu let go of the other’s wrist “Why did you help me? I thought the Grim Reaper wanted people to die” he asked with his usual calm tone. 

The stranger let out a lighthearted laugh. “My purpose isn’t to bring or cause death. I just help all souls to find their right place, so they don’t get lost and wander around.” 

General Wu looked the strange man up and down, before the stranger pushed him back into the bed, leaning over him with a grin. 

“Anyway you wanted my help, didn’t you?” At that moment General Wu remembered what he said just before he passed out. 

“This might seem like a strange request… but do you know what happened to the Crown Prince of the Jade Empire?” 

The stranger started wrapping the general’s injuries up with bandages “My dear General Wu, the fall of the Jade Empire was over a hundred years ago” 

The general grabbed both of the other’s wrists in a firm grasp “Do you know if he got reincarnated? Where can I find his soul?” 

The Grim Reaper’s smug attitude disappeared, as he gently pulled the general’s hands from his wrists. 

“Once I escort a soul to it rightful place I know nothing about their afterlife. 

However the one you seek never got reincarnated” The general looked down in disappointment “I see…” 

The Grim Reaper ran a finger down the torso of the injured general.

“You know General Wu, it’s truly impressive to see all your cuts and scars at the front of your body, yet there’s not a single scar to be found at your back.” 

The general waved the hand away without a word. “Don’t worry General Wu, I’ll bring you back after you give your injuries some rest” 

Without raising his head the general let out a faint “Thank you for all your help…” 

The Grim Reaper smiled as the ran his fingertips under the general’s chin, in order to make the other face him. 

“You know, your face is almost too beautiful to be the one of a cold blooded soldier like you” 

The general locked eyes with the man in front of him for a brief moment, before turning his head away  “Quit messing with me” 

The grim reaper let out a grin before getting out to finally leave the room.

_Jiang why don’t you sleep?_

_My duty is to protect you while you sleep, my lord._

_But I have nightmares. Can’t you sleep next to me and protect me from the bad dreams?_

_You haven’t been to sleep yet, how do you know you will get a nightmare?… My lord, are you lonely?_

_Mhm_

_Fine I’ll sleep next to you_

The next day the Grim Reaper brought General Wu back to the palace as promised, and the two parted ways. 

When the general returned it was as in no time had passed at all, he arrived only a few moments before the other two. 

It was as if it was all a dream. The emperor came outside to greet them “What did you find?” 

The general greeted the kind with a bow “It was General Fang’s army, my lord.  They have returned for now, but I’m afraid they are intending to declare war against us.”

The king let out a sigh “Very well. Do whatever you have to do in order to deal with this. I trust you, General Wu” 

The general bowed down one more time “Yes, my lord”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious Swordsman duel General Wu

_Crown Prince Jun Yan have really blossomed into a man of beauty, only matched by that of his mother._

_However he seems to have inherited more than just her beauty. Look at how he treats that servant of his._

_You mean his bodyguard? I heard he is a former child soldier sold by his whore mother soon after he was born._

_What a cruel fate for a child. No wonder there’s not a single trace of a person in him. He is nothing but a deadly weapon._

_Do you really think the father of the Crown Prince is a servant as well?_

_Look at that face. That is not the face of the son of a peasant, however I wonder why it is such a well kept secret for all these years._

“Hey kid, who do you think you are, showing up unannounced and making such demands?” A lot of chaos arose in the palace as an unknown swordsman arrived. The young man raised his sword at the guards blocking his way from entering. “Either you let me fight your best man or the whole rest of your army.” He demanded with a smug expression. “What are your purpose of such a fight?” A calm voice asked as two figures walked outside to greet the stranger. “Oh Your highness and General Wu!” The guards kneeled down for the two who just arrived at the scene. The young man flashed a satisfied smirk as he put his sword away. “I wish to enlist in your army, my lord!” The general eyed the stranger up and down with a displeased look. “You are not from around here, what is your purpose of choosing to enlist here?” The general asked cautiously. “Why? Do I need a purpose?” The man laughs and point his blade towards the general

**“If I can beat you in swordsmanship I become a soldier, if I lose you can cut off my hand”**

The general looked at the sword that seemed hauntingly familiar to him. “How did you get in possession of that sword?” The young man looked at his sword then at the general “Hm? You recognise it? I got it from someone very important to me a long time ago” He admired his sword for a moment “Then how about this General, since you seem so found of it, if you win I’ll let you have my sword” The general walked towards the stranger and drew out his own sword. “Fine. I accept.”

“Is he crazy? Don’t he know General Wu Zheng is known to be the greatest swordsman of his generation?” The guards whispered to one another. “No wonder he is gifted as the successor of the great General Wu Shang.” The other guard nodded “His background is nothing to take lightly. They are such a respected and powerful family. No way a nobody can even be a match for him.”

The general swung at the stranger but was met with the exact same attack. The stranger mirrored every single one of the general’s attacks at the exact same time as he did them, leaving everyone stunned. “How can he predict the general’s every move? Have he studied his fighting techniques?” The general remained calm but slightly annoyed with the stranger’s games. They fought like that for close to an hour with no rest, leaving the whole courtyard completely silent. The stranger surprised the general by a hit with his elbow right at one of his injuries from the fight the other day, followed by kicking the sword out of the hands of the stunned general. He leaned close to the general, locking him in with his gaze “I think this means I won our little bet, General Wu” 


End file.
